Sweetest Sin
by ReadMe-SeeMe
Summary: NEW JORRIE FIC.John is a widower and is set to be married again but, his seven year old daughter Madison has other plans.
1. Pinky promise

**Hey everyone this is a new story I am working on, so I hope you like it and please review.**

**Plot: John is a widower and is set to be married again but, his seven year old daughter Madison has other plans.**

**Chapter #1: Pinky promise**

"**Madison come on we have to head to the arena" John yelled from the bottom of the stairs**

"**Okay I'm coming" Madison replied running down the stairs "Daddy do I get to stand by the ring and watch you wrestle this time" little Madison asked her father John Cena as he helped her put on her jacket**

"**Madison you ask me this every night and I give you the same answer" John smiled at his beloved seven year old, who pouted "And besides didn't your tutor give you any homework"**

"**Oh yeah I forgot… you know I never got that part of being home schooled, because since I am learning at home what's the point of homework"**

"**You know I never got that either" John strangely agreeing with his daughter**

"**Daddy please don't tell me I have to stay with Dawn Marie tonight" Madison begged as she climbed into her father's Hummer**

"**What I thought you liked Dawn"**

"**Daddy are you crazy I have no fun with Dawn, all I do is sit there and struggle with my work while she just talk googoo to her boyfriend on the phone"**

**John stared at his daughter "GooGoo" John said to himself before letting out a little laugh**

"**Why can't I stay with Uncle Randy?"**

"**Because me and Randy have a tag team match tonight, and uncle Shawn, and uncle Hunter are also busy" John answered **

"**Alright fine I will stay with dawn tonight, but you have to pinky promise me you will come get me as soon as the match is over" Madison asked holding out her pinky **

"**Pinky promise" John smiled latching his pinky with his daughter's**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**I know bad start but TRUST ME it will get better, HAVE I EVER LET YOU GUYS DOWN!!!**


	2. words from a seven year old

**TO ALL MY NO ONE'S SAFE, RIGHT NOW AND SORORITY GIRLS FAN I AM TRYING MY HAREST TO NOT LET YALL DOWN, BECAUSE I AM SO STUCK WITH THOSE STORIES SO I ASK THAT YOU GUYS PLEASE BE PATIENT AND GIVE ME SOME TIME, I WILL HAVE YALL PROBABLY BY THE END OF THE WEEK, SO HOPEFULLY NOT THAT LONG.**

**Thank you to all the reviews I received and please keep them coming!!!**

**Chapter #2: Words from a couple of seven year olds**

"**Mommy, can you please help me with this" 7 year old Kendall the daughter of Torrie Wilson asked**

"**Sure sweetie what is it?" Torrie asked going up to her daughter**

"**My math homework" Kendall sweetly said**

"**While you're at it can you help me too" a little voice came in the door**

"**Hey Madison" Kendall greeted her best friend with a hug**

"**Hey Maddie did dawn bring you over here" Torrie asked **

"**No, I walked over here by myself" Madison asked**

"**Madison, you know John doesn't like for you to wonder around the arena by yourself"**

"**Yeah, that's why I didn't think he would find out" Madison asked giving Torrie a innocent look**

**Torrie let out a little laugh "Don't worry my lips are sealed…but don't do it again"**

"**Okay" Madison smiled**

"**Okay, now I am going to tell dawn you are with me, and when I come back I will help both of you…And don't leave this room" Torrie replied before leaving**

"**Your mom is so cool" Madison told Kendall **

"**I know she really is" Kendall smiled staring at Madison who frowned "I think all moms are cool, don't you?" Kendall asked**

"**I wouldn't know, remember my mom died having me" Maddie told**

**Kendall looked down "Oh yeah, sorry I forgot"**

" **That's okay, I just wish I had a mom"**

"**Hey, your dad is getting married soon, you will have a mom" Kendall comfort Maddie**

"**You mean Angel, she is nothing like the mom I always dreamed of, she is mean, stuck up, and sometimes I don't even think she really loves my dad the way she says she does, I think she just like the attention she gets" Madison confessed**

"**Wow, that sucks" Kendall replied "What is your dream mom like?"**

"**Well, she's pretty, sweet, a true woman, someone who says she loves me and really means it…someone like your mom"**

"**I just hope my dad sees the real Angel before they get married…he's to good for that…whatever she is"**

**Kendall let out a little laugh "I know how you feel…I would kill to have a dad like yours"**

"**Yeah he is pretty cool isn't he" Madison replied cheering up**

"**Cool doesn't even begin to describe your dad, he is way better than my dad ever was, my dad walked out on my mom soon as he found out the stork drop me off to them" Kendall rolled her eyes**

"**Yeah, like remember that time he took us to the water park, and we all rode down that big slide over and over" Madison laughed**

"**Yeah, that was so cool" Kendall laughed with Madison**

"**Hey what's so funny?" Torrie smiled coming back into her locker room**

"**Nothing" both girls answered still giggling**

"**Well, okay…you guys ready to do your homework" Torrie asked sitting in the middle of the two girls**

"**No" they both answered**

**Torrie let out a little laugh "Well get ready"**

"**Mommy, can Maddie sleep over at our hotel tonight?" Kendall asked**

"**Its okay with me if its okay with Maddie's dad" Torrie answered "We'll ask after his match, when he comes over here to get you" **

"**YEAH!!!" both girls squealed**

"**Okay let's get started" Torrie replied putting the work in front of the girls**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! I ALREADY STARTED WORKING ON THE NEXT CHAPTER AND I WILL HAVE IT FOR YOU TOMORROW!!!PROMISE THIS TIME.LOL…**


	3. a great idea

**Hey everyone, I promised you chapter three so here's chapter 3 and please enjoy, and please remember to review!!!**

**Chapter #3: A great idea**

"**Okay girls that's enough, it is 2:00 in the morning its time for bed" Torrie complained coming into Kendall's room for the fourth time that night, where her and Madison were playing around and giggling**

"**Can we have five more minutes?" Kendall begged her mom**

"**You asked me that five minutes ago its time for bed, you two have all day to play tomorrow" Torrie smiled tucking in Kendall and Madison**

"**Fine okay" Kendall replied giving her mom as kiss**

"**Goodnight Miss Torrie" Madison smiled giving Torrie a hug**

"**Goodnight girls…go to bed" Torrie demanded before turning off the light and leaving the room**

"**Goodnight Madison" Kendall replied before trying to go to sleep**

"**Goodnight Kendall" Madison hesitated "Kendall what's your dream dad like" Madison asked**

"**What do you mean" Kendall asked sitting back up**

"**Well, if you had a dad what would you want him to be like" Madison asked**

"**Well, first he would be really nice to my mom, he would also be smart, cool, and shares lots of love" Kendall deeply explained "Why do you ask?"**

"**I don't know, whenever I see your mom talking to my dad I just have these ideas in my head"**

"**What kind of ideas?"**

"**I know its crazy but, you want a dad like mines right?" Madison asked**

"**Right"**

"**And I would kill to have a mom like yours" Madison replied "So what I was thinking is we get them together"**

"**Madison NO WAY! That will never work" Kendall objected**

"**How are you so sure?" Madison asked**

"**Well for two reasons… one we cannot pull that off we are just seven years old, and second did you forget your dad is getting married?" Kendall explained**

"**Kendall come on we can at least try don't be so scary…I know we are just seven but we are very smart seven year olds and whatever we put our minds too we can do it…and two don't worry about Angel I can handle her" Madison smirked**

"**Are you sure we can do this?" Kendall asked**

"**Positive" Madison assured **

"**Okay I'm in" Kendall gave in as Madison smirked**

"**Tomorrow we start planning" Madison smiled along with Kendall before they bith feel asleep**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**MY INSPRIRATION FOR MADISON AND KENDALL'S PERSONALITY CAME FROM HOW TORRIE AND JOHN ARE…MADISON HAS THIS LEADERSHIP ABILITY JUST LIKE HER FATHER, AND KENDALL IS THE PERSON WHO ALWAYS SECOND GUESS THINGS EXCEPT GOING FOR IT JUST LIKE TORRIE…WHAT DO YOU THINK? PLEASE TELL ME IN A REVIEW.**

**NEXT CHAPTER: KENDALL AND MADISON BEGAN TO PLAN AND JOHN'S FIANCEE' IS INTRODUCED.**


	4. Angel

**Hey everyone just decide to give you another chapter…I ask that you please give reviews, because I am not doing well with those…could you please help me out there…thanks….but for the ones who did review thank you and here's chapter 4**

**Chapter #4: Angel**

" _**Yeah Charles I wish I can be there too but John ask me to pick up his little brat he says I need o spend more time with her get to know her, like is he crazy what can I possibly have in common with a four year old" Angel replied talking on the phone to her personal assistant Rico**_

"_**I thought his daughter was seven" Rico asked**_

"_**Four or seven, me and that little maggot has nothing in common…Anyways I'm here I'll call you later" Angel replied hanging up her phone and knocking on the door**_

"**Who is it?" Torrie asked getting up from the couch and walking towards the door**

"**Angel" Angel answered as Torrie rolled her eyes and opened the door**

"**Torrie sweetie, its been awhile" Angel smiled kissing Torrie on the cheek**

"**Hey Angel what are you doing here?"**

"**Well John asked me to pick up the kid…the girl" Angel rudely said inviting herself in and sitting on the couch**

"**You mean Madison" Torrie asked folding her arms**

"**Yeah, so would you be a dear and fetch her for me…thanks you're a doll" Angel smiled as Torrie rolled her eyes and headed to the back room**

"**Hey what are you girls doing?" Torrie laughed at the site of the girls**

"**Were playing dress up" Kendall answered hugging her mother "We are having so much fun"**

"**Well it sucks that the fun has to end because Angel is here to pick up Madison" Torrie replied**

"**Awww, do I have to go?" Madison moaned**

"**I'm afraid so, she said your dad told her to pick you up" Torrie replied hugging a disappointed Madison**

"**Okay, tell her I'm coming" Madison told as Torrie left the room**

"**It sucks that you have to go already" Kendall replied**

"**Yeah, but at least we could start our little plan we talked about last night" Madison smirked "I will take care of Angel for the day, but while I am doing that you start asking your mom questions" **

"**What kind of questions?" Kendall asked**

"**Duh? Questions about my dad and what she thinks of him" Madison answered as they went into the living room**

"**Madison" Angel squealed putting on a fake smile for her future step daughter and hugging her as Torrie, Kendall, and Madison frowned "We are going to have so much fun because we are going shopping" Angel continued**

"**Great" Madison sarcastically replied**

"**What's wrong don't you like shopping?" Angel asked**

"**Not with you" Madison frowned as Torrie and Kendall tried to hold in theire laughs**

"**Well, okay let's go" Angel tried to smile**

"**Bye Kendall, bye Miss T" Madison replied as her and Angel left**

"**She is just like her father; don't stretch the truth for anybody" Torrie smiled picking up Kendall**

"**Mommy can I ask you something" Kendall smirked**

"**Anything" Torrie assured her daughter**

"**Okay what do you think about JC" Kendall asked throwing out her nickname for John**

"**Well he is a very nice man" Torrie answered**

"**Do you think he is a good dad" Kendall continued her questions**

"**John is a great dad" Torrie smiled**

"**Do you think he will make a great husband" Kendall smiled seeing the smile on her mom's face after that question**

"**I think John will make a great husband…why do you ask" Torrie eyed her daughter**

"**No reason" Kendall quickly answered running to the back room with a huge smile plastered on her face**

"**Angel can we please go we been here for hours" Madison complained holding all of Angel's shopping bags in her hands**

"**No, we go when I get ready" Angel smirked "Give you time to think about more smart comments for me later…now go take that is stuff to the counter"**

"**Whatever" Madison replied walking off**

"**Just think when you come and visit me and your dad from boarding school we could go shopping all the time" Angel smiled as Madison stared at her "Thanks" Angel told the cashier as they gave her, her bags**

"**Keep up little girl" Angel yelled at Madison who had a little smirk on her face "What the hell are you smiling at?"**

"**Nothing" Madison quickly as they were about to walk out the store**

"**Ma'am I'm going to have to check your bags" a security guard told Angel as the alarm went off as they were exiting **

"**Okay, but I paid for everything" Angel protested Madison continued to smile**

"**I see you have these walkie talkies in your bag and they're not on your receipts" the security guard replied holding up the walkie talkies **

"**I don't know how those got in there…" Angel was about to finish when she looked at Madison who waved at her with a very clever smirk on her face**

"**Angel can't believe you would steal…I think you need to take her downtown" Madison replied to the security guard**

"**You little…" Angel started**

"**Ma'am" the security guard interrupted**

"**Sorry, I will pay for them now" Angel replied putting on a fake smile for the guard**

"**Look here little girl, I don't have time for your petty games and your slick remarks, just remember in 2 months your daddy its all mine, and that makes you all mine so be mindful of the stunts you pull" Angel smirked before heading back to the counter as Madison just smiled**

"**Angel, my dear let the games begin" **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**I HOPE YOU ARE ENJOYING THIS STORY AS MUCH AS I AM, AND PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! I AM BEGGING**

**I GUESS KENDALL GOT SOME INFORMATION SHE NEED FROM HER MOM AND MADISON IS OFF TO A GREAT START I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE WHAT SHE HAS IN STORE FOR ANGEL NEXT.LOL…**

**NEXT CHAPTER #5: JOHN FINDS OUT ABOUT MADISON'S LITTLE STUNT AND MADISON TELL HER DAD ABOUT WHAT SHE THINKS OF ANGEL!!!**


	5. The REAL Angel

**Hey everybody I am loving this story and hopefully you all are too…that's why I keep updating. and for all those that reviewed, THANK YOU.Lol…PLEASE ENJOY…PLEASE, PLEASE,PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**CHAPTER #5:THE REAL ANGEL**

"**Oh my gosh… your mom likes my dad" Madison squealed as she was talking to Kendall over the phone**

"**Yeah, seems like it when I was asking her questions about him she was smiling and blushing" Kendall smirked**

"**Oh yeah she likes him" Madison laughed along with Kendall "Well tomorrow me and my dad will be spending time together at the gym, I will ask him about what he thinks of Torrie then"**

"**MADDIE!" John yelled **

"**Uh-oh my dad's coming I will talk to you tomorrow" Madison replied quickly hanging up the phone**

"**Hey" John smiled coming into his daughter's room**

"**Hey daddy" Madison replied with a sweet smile**

**"Maddie we need to have a little talk" John replied sitting Madison on his lap**

"**About what" Madison asked**

"**Well, Angel told me about the little stunt you pulled today at the mall today"**

**"How is it my fault that she is a theft…you know dad if you ask me we don't need that in our lives" Madison said patting her dad on the shoulder as john laughed**

**"Madison, who are you fooling I know it was you"**

**"Okay I'm sorry I just really wanted the walkie talkie" Madison replied on telling half the reason**

**"Why didn't you just ask her for it, I'm sure she would have bought it for you" John told **

**"No she wouldn't have" Maddie looked down**

**"Yes she would've"**

**"Whatever I don't even like her, I think she's fake" Madison confessed**

**"Maddie what did I teach you about being nice" John asked**

**"I know, but you also taught me to be honest and speak my mind and don't hold back for nobody" Madison told her father who stared at her "You want to know what else you taught me"**

"**What?" John smirked at his wise daughter**

**"About respect" Maddie told as John listened "The reason I don't like her is because she doesn't like me, and she definatley doesn't respect me and you said you have to earn respect to get respect...and she does not have my respect at this point"**

**"How do u know, she doesn't like you"**

**"Dad open your eyes, when she is around you she acts like she likes me…people can see right through her and it sucks that you can't" Maddie continued " Like today she was really rude to me, and she said when you two get married she was going to send me to boarding school, and things were going to change"**

**"Look don't worry everything is not going to change and you are not going to boarding school, and I am going to have a little talk with Angel about this later, okay" John replied tucking Maddie in her bed**

**"Okay" Maddie frowned**

**"Good now go to sleep" John replied turning out the light and getting up**

**"Daddy" Madison replied before John left "I love you"**

**"I love you too" John smiled kissing his daughter and leaving her room**

**Meanwhile:**

"**Hey you, it's about that time" Torrie replied coming into her daughter's room**

"**Don't worry I was just going to bed" Kendall frowned getting into bed**

"**What's wrong?" Torrie asked lying next to Kendall in her bed**

"**Well, I was thinking today and you know what I thought about" Kendall looked at he mom**

"**What" **

"**I thought about daddies and how I don't have one" Kendall confessed as Torrie stared at her**

"**Kendall" Torrie replied speechless**

"**I know dumb thought, sorry I brought it up" Kendall told seeing the expression on her mom's face**

"**Look I know you want a dad, believe me I want you to have a dad, but stuff like that takes time" **

"**Mommy, it's been seven years"**

"**I know sweetie but…" Torrie hesitated "After the fallout I had with Billy… your father I guess I am scared to open up to anybody" Torrie confessed "And I am so sorry for making you wait, it was selfish of me"**

"**Its okay" Kendall replied giving her mother a hug and a little smile**

"**Hey…how about we spend the day tomorrow just me and you whatever you want to do" Torrie told her daughter**

"**Well, I want to go workout" Kendall surprised Torrie keeping in mind that Madison and John will be at the gym tomorrow**

"**Kendall you hate going to the gym" Torrie replied**

"**I could learn to love it" **

"**Okay, the gym it is" Torrie smiled as Kendall plastered an even bigger smile on her face, before they both fell asleep.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**NEXT CHAPTER: JOHN TALKS TO ANGEL…AND JOHN AND TORRIE BOTH SPEND THE DAY WITH MADISON AND KENDALL…AND WE FIND OUT WHAT JOHN THINKS ABOUT TORRIE!**


	6. Friends first

**HEY EVERBODY ONCE AGAIN, I AM HERE TO UPDATE SWEETEST SIN, PLEASE ENJOY AND KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING!!!**

**CHAPTER #6: Friends first**

"**Hey baby" Angel smiled greeting her future husband with a kiss when he came downstairs "I hope you are hungry because breakfast will be done in a minute"**

"**Angel, you're cooking" John asked very surprised "You never cook"**

"**Sweetheart it's my honor, and besides I need to get use to it because you and Maddie are going to be my responsibility in 2 very short months" Angel smiled still putting on her act**

"**Speaking of Madison we had a very interesting talk last night" John replied as Angel stared**

"**About what" Angel asked**

"**Well, she said something about you being mean to her yesterday, and something else about you sending her to boarding school and our lives completely changing" John told his guilty fiancée "What's that about?"**

"**What" Angel laughed as John stared at her "I can't believe she actually took me serious**

"**So you did tell her that" John replied unhappily**

"**Sweetheart I was just kidding, I would never send our daughter to boarding school, and besides I have already been looking at private schools to send her too" Angel lied**

"**Whoa, I never said she was going to private school, I actually would like to keep Madison traveling with me with her on road tutor" John told**

"**John honey, Madison is going to the third grade she cannot just have an on road tutor forever, she needs to be surrounded with kids her own age"**

"**Angel, I know you mean well but before you start planning Maddie's future you need to check with me first"**

"**Okay, but promise me you will to think about it" Angel asked**

"**Alright, I will" John smiled **

"**Hey daddy" Madison replied coming downstairs**

"**Hey baby, are you ready to go to the gym?" John asked**

"**Oh yeah, more then ever now" Madison smiled as she had just got off the phone with Kendall**

"**Okay, just eat some breakfast then we will go" John ordered**

"**Kendall, are you ready" Torrie called from the living room**

"**Yes" Kendall smiled coming into the living room with long white jeans and a baby blue halter**

"**Kendall, sweetie we re going to the gym you need some workout clothes" Torrie laughed at her prissy little daughter "Come on I will help you get dress" Torrie smiled taking Kendall back in the room**

"**Alright, what do you want to start off with first" John asked Madison as they arrived at the gym**

"**You always say you should stretch first" Madison smiled looking around the gym**

"**Smart girl" John smiled back "Maddie who are you looking for" John asked**

"**Um, nobody" Madison quickly answered as John stared at her suspiciously**

"**Look, who it is" Kendall smirked as they entered the gym seeing John and Maddie stretching in the ring**

"**Kendall" Madison ran up to Kendall and gave her a hug**

"**Hey John, hey Maddie" Torrie replied putting her bag down and getting into the ring**

"**Hey Tor, hey Kenny" John smiled "What are you two doing here?"**

"**I have no idea, Kendall wanted to come to the gym today" Torrie answered looking over at Kendalll and Madison who were whispering among themselves**

"**But, Kenny hates working out" John replied showing how much he knows about Kendall**

"**Tell me about it" Torrie laughed as her and John continued to stretch**

"**Okay, I got these when I was at the mall" Madison told Kendall giving her one of the walkie talkies "It's so we won't have to sneak and use the phone anymore"**

"**Okay" Kendall nodded **

"**But you must leave it on at all times" Madison ordered as Kendall agreed**

"**I guess we won't be hearing from those two anytime soon, you want to train together" John asked Torrie seeing Madison talking to each other**

"**Sure" Torrie laughed "I need more tips, since I will be number one contender of the women's champion soon" Torrie broke the news**

"**Yo really, Tor that's great" John smiled hugging Torrie**

"**Look" Kendall squealed as Madison turned and smiled to see John and Torrie hug each other**

"**Oh yeah, this will work just a few more tricks on Angel and we will see that everyday" Maddie smirked "I have an idea come with me"**

"**Daddy" Madison replied getting in the ring followed by Kendall**

"**What" John replied teaching Torrie some reverse move**

"**Can Kenny come and sleep over at our house tonight" Madison asked**

"**If it's okay with Torrie its okay with me" John answered**

"**Yeah, okay" Torrie replied trying to reverse John's moves at the same time**

"**Maddie I don't get it…I spend the night over your house all the time how is this going to help anything" Kendall asked**

"**We could do some major Angel sabotage" Madison smiled as Kendall agreed "And I think I know somebody that can give us some major tips on how to chase one of daddy's girlfriends away" Madison smirked as Kenny looked at her dumbfounded **

"**Who" Kendall asked as Maddie stared at her**

"**Duh Kenny, Asia and Paris" Madison answered speaking of their other two friends that were the twins of Jeff Hardy and Melina Perez**

"**Oh, yeah like when Jeff started that Kelsey chick, they chased her away in a day" Kendall nodded "Too bad uncle Jeff and aunt Melina aren't together anymore"**

"**Yeah, but they could give us some tips on what to do, once Angel is gone I'm sure getting our parents together won't be a problem" Madison smiled**

"**Okay girls time to go" John and Torrie called as Madison and Kendall ran over to them**

"**Alright girls here's the plan" John told "Torrie wants to take Kenny out for lunch and I want to do the same with Maddie….so Torrie is going to drop Kendall off at our house later tonight" John finish as the girls agreed and gave each other a hug before walking their separate ways**

"**Daddy can I ask you something" Madison asked as they were sitting at Red Lobster**

"**Shoot" John smiled all ears**

"**Okay what do you think about Torrie" Madison surprised John with that question**

"**What do you mean what do I think about her" John asked looking at his daughter**

"**Do you think she's pretty?"**

"**Torrie is very beautiful" John told**

"**Do you think she is a good mommy" Madison asked**

"**She is probably one of the best I know" John answered as Madison nodded**

"**Why do you say that?"**

"**Because she knows what best for her daughter and I'm sure she wouldn't give Kenny nothing but the best….I like Kenny and Torrie's relationship over all they are really close" John continued "Just like Angel will be with you one day" Madison smiled turned to a frown when she heard that name**

"**Okay, let's change the subject" Madison told her dad not wanting to get into a deep conversation about Angel**

"**Speaking of which, this morning I had a talk with Angel" John told Madison getting her attention**

"**And…" Maddie asked**

"**She said she was just kidding when she said she was going to send you to boarding school" John reassured Maddie who stared "But, she did bring up a good idea…she said how about staying home and going to a private school" John finished**

"**You're kidding right" Maddie looked at her dad getting very upset "You said nothing was going to change"**

"**Correction, I said everything is not going to change" John corrected**

"**Daddy, that's not fair, I like being on the road with you" Madison replied**

"**But, think about it Maddie, don't you want to be around kids your own age" John asked**

"**NO" Madison quickly answered "And besides I am around Kendall all the time and she's my age"**

"**Madison, just think about it" John told his disappointed daughter**

"**I did, and don't want to" Madison replied before looking back down at the menu**

"**WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE SAID NO?" Angel yelled as it was later in the evening "John she is seven she is your daughter you tell her what to do, not ask her"**

"**I know what you mean, but me and Maddie are really close we are equals in this" Madison smiled as she heard her father say as she was listening on the stairs**

"**So that's what relationship you two have…You tell her to do something she says no and that's the end of it" Angel yelled highly upset**

"**First, I didn't tell her to do it, I asked her…and second the type of relationship we have is complicated most people don't understand it for the past seven years me and Madison are the only things we had all to ourselves, we are and will always be friends first and father and daughter second…that little brunette up there is my world, and I will do nothing but respect her and trust the decisions she make in life" John smiled speaking highly of his daughter who also smiled still listening on the stairs**

"**Well, John I am in you and Maddie's life now, and believe it or not things are going to have to change for better or for worst…" Angel tried to continue but was interrupted by a knock at the door and an eager Madison running towards it**

"**Who is it?" John asked looking through the peek hole**

"**Me and my mommy JC" Kendall smiled and said**

"**Now that I think about it there is someone that understands what type of relationship me and Maddie had because she has one with her daughter" John told Angel before opening the door "Hey Torrie"**

"**Hey John" Torrie smiled giving all of Kendall's over night things to John as Kendall and Madison ran upstairs**

"**Torrie I have a question to ask you" John replied as Angel came to the door "What type of relationship do you and Kendall have?"**

**Torrie smiled as Angel rolled her eyes and folded her arms "She is my everything first, last and always…and it complicated but you should understand because we are always going to be friends first and mother and daughter second"**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!DON'T FORGET I AM DESPERATE.LOL…I HOPE YOU LIKED IT, I WANTED IT TO BE LONGER THAN USUALLY.**

**I JUST LOVE THE BOND KENDALL AND MADISON HAS WITH TORRIE AND JOHN…AND ANGEL (NO WORDS)**

**NEXT CHAPTER: KENDALL AND MADISON GET'S ANGELS BEST FEATURE…AND KENDALL AND MADISON HIT A SPEED BUMP!!!**


	7. UHOH

**Hey, everyone I am glad to hear that everyone is enjoying this story so here is an update…PLEASE KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING!!!PLEASE ENJOY!!!**

**CHAPTER #7: UH-OH**

"**Kendall, wake up" Madison replied tugging on Kendall trying to wake her up**

"**What" Kendall yelled sitting up "Its 6:15 in the morning"**

"**Exactly we're late" Madison replied before leaving her bedroom followed by Kendall "Angel wakes up at 6:25, we have 10 minutes so let's go"**

"**Madison, I don't know about this" Kendall began to panic as they were standing outside of John and Angel's bedroom in their pajamas**

"**Stop being so scary Kenny" Madison replied **

"**Alright what's the plan" Kendall asked**

"**Okay, we both know Angel is obsessed with her hair, so what I was thinking, was we mess it up" Madison smirked**

"**How are we suppose to do that" Kendall stared with confusion**

"**With this" Maddie answered as she held up a bottle with red liquid in it**

"**Whoa what is that?" Kendall asked**

"**Oh I just mixed some food coloring with bleach" Madison laughed along with Kendall "Is bound to do some damage"**

"**How are we going to get her to use it?" **

"**Simple…all we have to do is sneak across their room into the bathroom, and put it in her spray bottle, she use every morning" Madison explained as Kendall nodded "But we have to be quick she is going to wake up any minute now" Maddie finished before slowly opening her dad's bedroom door and crawling toward the bathroom followed by Kendall**

**Later that morning:**

"**Girls hurry up and finish eating so you can get dress because Torrie will be here any second to take you guys shopping" John replied as he poured the girls some cereal**

"**Okay daddy" Maddie smiled as John kissed her on the forehead**

"**So do you think it worked" Kendall whispered to Madison who looked at her watch**

"**Yeah, we should find out in 5…4…3…2…"**

"**JOHN!!!" They all heard Angel scream before she stormed downstairs**

"**Wow!!!" John replied seeing Angel's hair as Madison and Kendall quietly slapped hands "Baby your hair… what happened?" **

"**I don't know" Angel cried looking in the nearest mirror at her red, green, and blonde locks "John what am I going to do?"**

"**Never thought it would be that many colors" Madison whispered as her and Madison laughed**

"**Not only this, I also found my toothbrush in the toilet" Angel finish as Madison stared at Kendall who smirked**

"**Good thinking" Madison gave Kendall her props as they continued to laugh**

"**What are you laughing at?" Angel replied seeing the dynamic duo laughing**

"**Hey Angel chill out it is not their fault, and it is just hair, it can be fixed" John explained**

"**My hair isn't just hair" Angel yelled one last time grabbing her purse before leaving **

"**Wow, Angel what happened" Torrie replied as Angel opened the door before brushing past her and leaving "Is anybody home" **

"**Mommy" Kendall ran to the door hearing her mom's voice**

"**Hey baby" Torrie replied picking up Kendall and kissing her**

"**Hey Tor, come on in" John told her "Madison why don't you and Kendall get ready" John ordered his daughter as the two girls took off upstairs**

"**Want some coffee?" John asked Torrie who sat at the table**

"**Sure" Torrie smiled**

"**Torrie thank you so much, for taking Madison the past couple of days, with the wedding plans and all the wwe publicity I am in, things have just been crazy" John explained sitting next Torrie**

"**John I know how it can be, and besides I love Madison as if she was my own" Torrie smiled as John stared at her**

"**So how was the date last night" John asked**

"**Oh, it was okay even though it was last minute, he was really sweet and it was very nice" Torrie smiled**

"**So are you going to see him again" John asked**

"**Yeah, next Friday night" Torrie smiled "So I was wondering…"**

"**Don't worry Kenny is welcome to stay here anytime" John smiled knowing what Torrie was going to asked**

"**Thank you so much" Torrie replied**

"**But its great, that you are getting back out there and dating again" John nodded "It's too bad that you have to keep it from Kenny"**

"**Yeah, it absolutely kills me, keeping this from her….but I don't want her to get excited and it doesn't work out in the end" Torrie told John not knowing that Kendall was listening on the stairs.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**SORRY FOR THE SHORTAGE…AND REALLY HOPE YOU LIKED IT AND PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**OMG, HOW WILL KENDALL TAKE THE NEWS THAT TORRIE HAS BEEN SEEING SOMEONE BEHIND HER BACK…AND HOW WILL THE PLAN CONTINUE IF TORRIE ALSO HAS SOMEONE NEW IN HER LIFE…WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? JUST HAVE TO WAIT TO FIND OUT.LOL…**

**NEXT CHAPTER: KENDALL BECOMES UPSET WITH TORRIE, AND MELINA AND JEFF'S TWIN DAUGHTERS ASIA AND PARIS GIVE MADISON AND KENDALL SOME TIPS ON HOW TO GET RID OF ANGEL FASTER!!!**


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**HEY EVERY BODY GUESS WHO'S BACK…LOL…I KNOW SOME OF YOU MIGHT BE QUITE UPSET WITH ME AND I CAN'T BLAME YOU, I LEFT YA'LL HANGIN FOR A WHOLE YEAR AND I'M SORRY. I'VE BEEN SO TIED UP, WITH SCHOOL, AND EXTRA THINGS IN MY LIFE BUT I'M BACK! **

**BUT BEFORE I CONTINUE MY STORIES I HAVE A QUESTION FOR EVERYONE. WHO ALL IS STILL INTRESTED IN THEM? I WOULD LOVE TO CONTINUE WRITING FOR YOU ALL BUT IF NOBODY'S INTRESTED THEN, I WON'T DO IT.**

**SO PLEASE LEAVE ME A REVIEW OR A PERSONAL REPLY OR E-MAIL FOR THIS STORY AND OTHERS TO LET ME KNOW IF YOU WOULD READ IT IF I CONTINUE TO WRITE!! PLEASE BE HONEST!!**

**LUV YALL,**

**P.S. THE STORIES THAT GETS MORE THAN 10 REVIEWS I WILL CONTINUE SO PLEASE TELL A FRIEND TO TELL A FRIEND.LOL…**


	9. Trust

Hey Everybody

**Hey Everybody! I want to thank everyone who reviewed and wanted me to continue this story, which was the story that got the most reviews, though it only met the seven review mark instead of the ten I decided to continue, because it seemed that people really love this story the most….THANKS AGAIN!!**

**CHAPTER 9: TRUST**

"**Hey kid, what's wrong?" Torrie asked her daughter with concern "You've been really quiet since we left John's house" Torrie continued to talk and drive while Kendall just looked out the window. **

"**We're home!" Torrie smiled pulling into there drive way**

"**Finally, I was tired of sitting in a car with a liar" Kendall said rudely and loud enough for her mom to hear her**

"**Excuse me!" Torrie began to yell, hearing Kendall's statement "You want to repeat that"**

"**I was sitting on the stairs" Kendall said looking down**

"**What are you talking about?" Torrie asked in confusion**

"**How could you not tell me your seeing someone" Kendall boldly replied to her mother as Torrie stared at her "Right, no answer now"**

"**First off Kendall you are way out of line. I am your mother, you're not mine" Torrie began to get angry **

"**Well, your also suppose to be my friend first remember, friends tell each other everything" Kendall yelled back, as her and Torrie continued to go at it on their front porch. "How could you keep something so deep from me?" **

**Torrie was speechless as she just stared into her daughter's hazel green eyes, which was filled with pain, before she finally opened the door.**

"**Look Kendall" Torrie began to speak but realized that Kendall had already ran into her room. Torrie just stood there for a brief second before pulling out her diamond covered cell phone to make a call to someone who would understand where she is coming from.**

"**Hello" one of Torrie's closest friends said on the other end of the receiver**

"**Hey Melina. Are you busy?" Torrie said sadly **

"**Hey hun, what's the matter?" Torrie's best friend Melina asked with concern**

"**I just got into it with Kendall for the first time. She found out about Chris and she is not taken it well." Torrie explained "I just really need a best friend right now"**

"**Okay don't worry, I'll be over there in a second" Melina said before she and Torrie got off the phone**

**(John and Madison)**

"**Okay little girl, what was with the hair this morning" John asked walking into Madison's room as she was watching TV.**

"**What do you mean?" Madison acted so innocent**

"**Don't give me that I know it was you" John told**

"**You can't prove it" Madison challenged her dad "Dad come on. You know Angel has massive amounts of hair stuff in her bathroom how do you know she didn't make a mistake and put the wrong one in her hair".**

"**Ok…." John said looking at his sneaky but clever daughter**

"**Now if you don't excuse me, I had enough of being wrongly accused for one day and would like to continue watching my favorite TV show" Madison replied directing all of her attention back to the television set.**

**John just let out a little snicker "Ok… you are off the hook this time" John gave in "How old are you again?" John sarcastically replied before leaving Madison's room**

"**Kenny to Maddie" Madison heard Kendall through her walkie talkie which was hidden under her pillow "Kenny to Maddie" Kendall repeated**

"**Maddie to Kenny" Madison finally replied "Hey Kendall what's up? You seemed kind of upset when you left"**

"**Yeah I know, but we got another big problem" Kendall began to explain "My mom has a boyfriend"**

"**What!" Madison said "You mean to tell me we have to chase to people away"**

"**Tell me about it, and not only that I had to find out ease dropping she couldn't even tell me herself. I'm so upset with her; we just got into this big fight"**

"**Wow, are you okay?" Madison asked her best friend**

"**Yeah, but guess who else is here?" Kendall told**

"**Who" Madison asked**

"**Hey Maddie" Madison heard to girls speak in the walkie talkie**

"**Paris, Asia, is that you" Madsion smiled hearing the twin girls of Melina and Jeff Hardy, and also her friends**

"**Yep" The twins replied together**

"**Yeah the two you said can help us, since they been through the same thing" Kendall told**

"**True" Paris grinned "We had to drive away tons of girls, and just last week we drove away our first guy" Paris and Asia laughed slapping hands while Kendall and Madison both smiled **

"**So what damaged have yall done so far" Asia asked as the four seven year olds continued their conversation**

"**I don't know what's wrong with her, she usually likes when I have new boyfriends" Torrie explain to her best friend Melina**

"**Maybe she just upset that you didn't tell her" Melina comfort**

"**I didn't want to get her hopes up" Torrie replied "I have never seen her so upset before, it's got to be something else" Torrie told**

"**Maybe, you just need to really sit down and talk to her, don't hold nothing back, like I did with my girls" Melina said "They told me the reason they act the way they act and chase the people me and Jeff date is because they want mommy and daddy to be together, and I kept it real with them and told them that mommy and daddy didn't work out, when we had a chance to be together, I was honest when I said daddy cheated and mommy never forgave."**

**Melina began to get teary eyed**

"**But, I never said I will never be with him again, I just told them it will take more then a few tricks and chasing people away to get us to be together. Some times you just have to be honest with them, yeah they are only seven but they need to hear the truth" Melina explain wiping her tears and receiving a hug from Torrie.**

"**That was really brave of you and don't worry you will be happy in the end, wether it's with Jeff or anybody else" Torrie assured Meina**

"**I know" Melina smiled "But, let me get them home, and get them packed, for the Uk tour tomorrow" Melina said grabbing her purse "Come on girls!" Melina yelled from downstairs "Are you going to be okay?" Melina asked Torrie as she walked towards the door**

"**Yeah, I'm jus going to have to have a heart to heart with her like you said, don't hold nothing back" Torrie answered**

"**Okay, call me and let me know how it goes" Melina told her best friend as she gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek**

"**Bye Auntie Torrie" Paris and Asia smiled sweetly before following their mother out the door**

"**Bye girls" Torrie smiled back before closing the door and heading upstairs**

**Torrie went into Kendall's room and saw her getting ready for bed**

"**Need some help sweetie" Torrie asked but didn't get a response "Oh, you're giving me the silent treatment" Kendall glanced at her mom for a second then continued getting ready for bed "Alright, see you in the morning" Torrie replied before heading to the door**

"**How could you not tell me?" Kendall replied looking at her mother**

"**Come here sweetie" Torrie sat down in a chair as Kendall came and sat on her lap "Look, I know I was in the wrong about keeping something like this from you, and I'm sorry, I just didn't want you to get excited and then me and him don't work out, like always" Torrie explained to her daughter while looking into her matching eyes "I know I broke a big bond between us and once again I'm sorry I'd be upset too. But, I've known you for seven years and I know you better then I know myself when I say it have to be something else bothering you, because something like this would not have you disrespecting me like you did earlier." Torrie told little Kenny as she looked down and disappointed in herself "So just tell me what's on your mind" Torrie gave her full attention to Kendall**

"**Well," Kendall began to speak but got lost in her thoughts**

**Kendall understood all the things her mom was saying about their relationship and never lying in the past before, being sneaky, going behind each others backs and keeping things from each other and it made her feel horrible because she was doing the exact same thing.**

"**Kendall, talk to mommy" Torrie said snapping Kendall out of her daze**

**Kendall took a deep breath she wanted to tell her mom everything but knew she couldn't**

"**No, nothing else is bothering me, I'm just upset you didn't tell me, that's all" Kendall lied**

"**Are you sure?" Torrie asked for the last time**

**Kendall stared into her moms eyes **

"**Yeah, that's all" Kendall put on a fake smile before giving her mom a hug so she would squash the topic**

"**Ok…" Torrie said still believing something else was bothering Kendall, but decided to give it a rest**

**Torrie tucked Kendall and gave her one last hug and a kiss**

"**I love you mommy" Kendall sweetly said**

"**Aw I love you too baby" Torrie smiled and gave her seven year old a kiss "And always remember you can always talk to me" Torrie finally replied before getting up and turning off of Kendall's light and leaving out her room.**

**Before Kendall finally went to sleep she reached under her pillow and grabbed her walkie talkie, and shook her head in disappointment **

"**It's over" Kendall said to herself before tuning it off and throwing it behind her bed.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**WOW! I WONDER WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT. MADISON TOLD KENDALL TO NEVER TURN OFF HER WALKIE TALKIE! AND WHAT DOES KENDALL MEAN BY IT OVER, IS SHE QUITING? **

**NEXT CHAPTER: EVERYONE HEADS OUT TOGETHER FOR A WHOLE MONTH IN THE UK, FOR THE WWE UK TOUR. AND MADISON AND KENDALL HIT ANOTHER BUMP IN THE ROAD…A VERY BIG BUMP…THEIR FRIENDSHIP!!**

**AND REMEMBER I'M NOT CONTINUING OTHER STORIES UNLESS I GET A REVIEW OR REPLY SAYING THAT YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE THEM. I WANT 10 BUT LIKE THIS STORY I'LKL TAKE SEVEN. MEETING THE ONE ONLY HAS ONE, OPPOSITES ATTRACT HAS 4, RIGHT NOW HAS TWO, GIVING ANOTHER CHANCE HAS 2 AND UNFORTUNETLY THE REST HAS NONE, SO PLEASE GET THOSE REVIEWS/REPLIES IN, FOR THIS CHAPTER AND THOSE STORIES CUASE I REALLY WOULD HATE TO HAVE TO STOP THEM, SO DO WHAT YOU CAN TO GET THEM IN THE RUNNING, PUT THEM AT THE INTRO OF YOUR STORIES TELL A FRIEND, EVEN IF THEY ARE NOT A JORRIE FAN RECOMMEND CHILDREN HOLD ON WHICH HAS ALOT OF DRAMA AND ALOT OF DIFFERENT COUPLES AND CHARACTERS!!PLEASE HELP ME OUT! THANKS FOR THEY LUV AND SUPPORT!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


End file.
